Forum:Miranda and Cerberus
Quick question that others may have an answer for that I am missing. Miranda has been with the Illusive Man in person in his room looking out into the sun, so she obviously knew where the Cerberus Base was, so why didn't she tell you that when you met her, TWICE, on the Citadel? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Because it is also stated, I believe in Ascension, that the base moves every time someone visits. Lancer1289 14:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::^That. And yet it doesn't leave the system, just moves around the star, masking it's signature in radiation (because it's always the same star, regardless of the colour) in ME2-3. That's why, this question is still open: why Miranda didn't tip off Shepard or the Alliance about the system's location? Patrol ships could literally besiege the system, pinpointing incoming/outcoming ships. In this way the discovery of Chronos station would only be a matter of time, and we could end Cerberus long before they snatched Vendetta VI on Thessia. but really, the whole TIM's secrecy, Kai Leng and Cerberus' "brilliant" tactics do not make any freaking sense, and the game doesn't have a plot-armor-piercing ammo.-Algol- 11:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Artistic Integrity. Problem solved. WarPaint 13:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the update. I haven't read the books yet but I will try to get around to it in the next few months. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Perhaps Miranda doesn't know the location of the base. Yes, Miranda has been there in person with TIM, but how did she get there? It is possible that only a select few know the exact location and they are responsable for bringing Miranda (and others) to TIM. I get the distinct impression that TIM is not the most trusting of individuals and so probably wouldn't trust someone with the location of his HQ unless he had absolute control over them. Furthermore it is easier to replace a shuttle jockey than someone of Miranda's talents so keeping the information restricted to those who fly the shuttles would make sense. If the shuttle jockey goes bad he is easily eliminated and replaced, while if someone like Miranda goes rogue she is harder to replace but cannot reveal any information that would lead to TIM's HQ being discovered.--TSwiftFan1346 02:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :If a "shuttle jockey" is a target for elimination, it means s/he is already burnt, and that, in turn, means s/he has probably already given up the location. So elimination is next to useless, if not purely out of revenge. While someone of Miranda's talents is much less likely to get captured or cracked during an interrogation. :Doesn't matter though. Cerberus is still the most ridiculous and unrealistic enemy in the whole series, only existing thanks to thick layer of plot-armour.-Algol- 01:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Algol, and anyone else, I wasn't clear when I said absolute control. So allow me to explain it better. A shuttle jockey is low down on the Cerberus totem pole and as such would have limited access to any base/station he visited. Given that technology exists to prevent unwanted access I see no need for said shuttle jockey to proceed beyond the immediate area of the hanger bay, shuttle maintenance area, recreational facilities in proximty to hanger/maintenance area. If he starts poking around where he shouldn't he gets killed. This means that all he really has access to is the areas where his duties allow and only rumour and speculation about what lies beyond the limits of his world. So even if our shuttle jockey knows the location of every single Cerberus base/station he has no real way of knowing what each does as a function, tho he may be able to make educated guesses. Also if no-one knows where TIM is at any given moment then it is even easier to hide his HQ base. Also in the unlikely event that our shuttle jockey starts making acurate predictions about each base he can again be readily killed off before he gets to a point where he can reveal any useful intel to an outsider. Miranda mentioned a control chip and it is not beyond the realm of possibility that all shuttle jockeys have these implanted and that they further have a kill function built in. Let me put it another way. In my time with the british army (about 10 years) my trade allowed me to access areas that others, due to their trade were not allowed to enter. Yet their were still areas that I could not go as I lacked the required clearance. If someone needed to access one of these areas either they would be closely escorted while they did their work (and kept away from anything they shouldn't be around) or would simply be told to go away and someone with the required clearence would be brought in to do the required work. So while I might speculate about building A or compound B, without direct access to what is going on I have no useful intel, and the possibility of a bullet in the brain is an obvious motivator not to think to hard about it. And in ME the security is far superior. Also during my time in the forces I spent about 3 years stationed at Episkopi garrison in Cyprus. Yet in all that time I never once met the garrison commander. Saw him drive past me twice, even had to carry out work in his home once, and met his wife. So it is entirely possible that your average shuttle jockey will never see TIM. Also every military establishment I have ever been to (not just army, and not just british) have all had alternate command/control points. I see no reason why such a well funded group as Cerberus shouldn't have the same. And if TIM moves between these using simple measures like different pilots for each trip, private (or cleared) docking bays, etc, then their is no real way to tell where TIM might be at any given time and hitting the wrong base is pointless for any attacker. Hope this clears up any misunderstandings my previous post brought up.--TSwiftFan1346 20:11, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ^That makes a lot of sense. The UT-47 shuttles don't have windows... and there is no indication in the game that travelling via mass relay versus FTL drive has any different sensation for the passengers on a ship, save the duration of time it takes to reach the destination. I'd guess that people going to visit the Illusive Man directly don't leave the shuttle in the Pax system, nor do they take non-Cerberus transport there if they are going to the main HQ.--TarquiniusModestus 01:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC)